grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Wu
|webisodes = |comics = Issue 1 Issue 6 Issue 9 Grimm: The Warlock Issue 1 |novels = The Icy Touch The Chopping Block |mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Nick Burkhardt, friend Hank Griffin, friend Dana Tomas, friend Unnamed Grandmother Angelo, cousin |job = Police Sergeant |status = Living |comments = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} Drew Wu is a police sergeant at the same precinct as Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin. He serves as an assistant to Captain Renard and he often arrives at the scene of a crime before Nick and Hank. Wu and Hank Griffin are friends, and Wu vomited on Detective Griffin after drinking too much at a Christmas party. Wu is a very capable police sergeant, with skill going from surveillance to programming, and has a rather dry sense of humor. His ethnicity had been self-reported as "Asian" and "not Chinese"(Grimm: The Warlock Issue 3) before being revealed that he is of Filipino descent. Appearances Season 1 Wu is bumped into by Nick at the precinct, and is then present at the murder scene of Sylvie Oster. Wu arrives on the scene of a break-in at the Rabe's residence. When Nick and Hank arrive on the scene with Gilda Darner, Wu briefs them on what had happened. He later helps arrest Gilda, Rocky, Barry Rabe and the Colbert brothers. When Hank and Nick first arrive at the murder of Serena Dunbrook, Wu informs them of what had transpired. Later at the precinct, he sent out a notice for all the people that had participated in the flash mob to appear at the precinct. He then told the two detectives when the people did arrive. He is also responsible for letting Hank and Nick know about the second flash mob murder and for being part of the bait for drawing out Melissa Wincroft. When Reaper shows up at the precinct and asks for Nick, Wu states that they cannot give out information on who shot Hulda. He later tells Renard about it. Wu was the first responder to the scene of Paul Lawson's murder. He also briefed Hank and Nick on the situation and opened up the car, which released a swarm of rats. Wu is present at the scene of Hap Lasser's house, which had been blown up. Wu went with Hank to question James Addison about an old kidnapping of Holly Clark that had been re-opened. Wu and Officer Messina respond to a house alarm at Judge Logan Patterson's residence. They enter the residence to find that the Judge had been brutally murdered. Wu briefs Hank and Nick on how a body came to be found. He tells them that he has taken photos and that the evidence is pretty well contaminated. Wu tells Nick and Hank about who the second body was, and how it was found. At Marty's apartment, Wu tells Nick that they have found Marty's car. and he is the one that finds Mason's body. He tells Nick and Hank about the report of the Camaro losing the traffic cop. Wu is on scene when Nick and Hank arrive to see Steven's body. When Nick finds the marks on Steven, Wu comments "anyone believe in Vampires?" Wu tells Nick and Hank that the organ couriers cell phone had no information on it, but that they retrieved the SIM card and that a warrant is required for more details. Wu tells Nick, Hank and Captain Renard that the phone only called one number. The address is the same as the one Nick got from the number Freddy called for his human organs. Wu is on the raid at the address where they find the human organs being dried. Wu arrives at the scene of a jewellry store robbery along with Hank and Nick. Inside the bank, they find that the vault door had been blown open and that the owner who had hidden inside was dead. Wu meets up with Nick and Hank at the scene of a double homicide and attempted robbery. They go into the basement of the warehouse to see the two dead bodies. Jordan Vance, the fire investigator, tells them that whatever set them ablaze had to get hot really fast. It was not gasoline, since there was no gasoline odor. Wu later interrupts the to detectives to tell them a witness has just come in. He also alerts them to a 9-1-1 call, placed by the owner of the building that had been almost robbed, a few minutes later. Back at the warehouse, Wu, Nick and Hank enter the building. Nick tells everyone to use walkie-talkies to alert one another to where the suspect is. While looking for him, Wu gets sprayed with an oily substance and it becomes hard for him to breathe. He is knocked out of the way of a fireball a few seconds later by Nick. Wu appears at the police station, and seeing Hank has a cookie on his desk subtly encourages Hank to give him a bite. Hank refuses, but as soon as he and Nick leave, Wu steals the cookie. Unfortunately, the cookie was from the batch drugged by Adalind's Zaubertrank 23 potion intended only for Hank. Wu arrives at the spice shop as backup as instructed by Nick, but when he walks in Monroe and Rosalee see he is sweating and out of breath. When they ask if he is alright, he suddenly falls to the floor. Horrible welts grow on his face, which swells up, as Monroe and Rosalee look in horror. Fortunately, Rosalee has seen these symptoms before and quickly makes a potion to cure him. Nick arrives just in time to help them make Wu drink it. The cure unfortunately causes him to have hallucinations of everyone's face melting off. After awhile, observing that the welts on his face have faded, Rosalee says he will probably be alright. Rosalee says that Wu will be unconscious for 8-9 hours and it will be better if he wakes up in familiar surroundings. They then transport an unconscious Wu to his apartment. Nick comes back when Wu regains consciousness, telling Wu that if he needs anything he should call and Wu agrees. Nick offers to get him food, but Wu says he has plenty. As soon as Nick leaves, he unzips his sofa pillow and starts eating the stuffing as this was one of the effects of the Zaubertrank 23 potion not cured by Rosalee. Wu walks over to Hank's area and asks if he has any plans for the weekend. Hank says he does not have any plans and then asks if Wu does. To which Wu replied that he was going to sit on his coach with his cat and watch "The Apprentice". He then proceeds to take a paperclip and eat it. At the scene of a double murder (courtesy of Captain Renard), Wu informs Hank and Nick of the known details. His belief is that the two men shot each other. As he talks to Nick alone, he uses chapstick, and then proceeds to bite off a chunk of it. Nick is of course disturbed by this, yet when he inquires Wu honestly doesn't remember doing such a thing. Later, down at the police station, Wu buys a soda from a vending machine--the change he swallows. When he visits Nick and Hank's work stations, he does so with the purpose of giving them his review of the airline records...comically. The extent of his comedic behavior is apparently unusual, and Hank ends the conversation. Hank proceeds to leave, and Nick asks Wu if he is alright. Wu responds that he has been gaining weight and experiencing stomach problems, and that his diet has been normal when Nick brings up it. A few moments later, Wu warns Nick that he is about to pass out and does so. Wu ends up in the hospital. Nick is told by the nurse that Wu has pica, a disorder that causes people to eat inedible objects. She says that stress could be a source of the disorder and that Wu will need help. Nick calls Monroe and Rosalee and relays the news, and they manage to concoct an antidote to the potion. They arrive in the nick of time as Wu experiences a seizure while eating his rug. But after the three administer the antidote, Wu awakens with no memory of what he's been doing. His pica has apparently vanished. Wu is at the bus station when Nick and Hank arrive and briefs them on the situation. Wu is reviewing the bus station CCTV with Nick and Hank, and isolates a picture of Ian Harmon. He goes to check with St Louis P.D. where the bus Ian was on came from. Wu is at the bar with Nick and Hank and receives the radio call about a possible witness who turns out to be Edgar Waltz. Wu reports that Waltz's phone is a burner, but was at Reginald's camera shop. Wu is present at the scene of Robert Grosszahn's murder. When Nick and Hank arrive, he fills them in on what happened, telling them that Robert had been drowned in cement. Wu arrives at the scene of Mavis Kerfield's murder. He says that she might have died from falling from her balcony, if it weren't for the claw marks and burst eyeballs that denoted differently. He also made it quite clear that the exploded eyeballs sickened him. When he arrives at the scene of Tiffany Kerfield's murder, he states that he had hoped to never see something like that again. Wu is at the farm crime scene and finds the video camera. He informs Nick and Hank that the dog handlers have found a wallet that could belong to the murderer. Wu is with Nick when he interviews the homeless man, and completes the process of taking his statement. He then tells Nick and Hank Alan Evercroft's name. Wu tells Nick, Hank, and Captain Renard that four of the drug pumps were ordered by Konstantin Brinkerhoff. Wu is with Nick and Hank in the theater for the final confrontation with Brinkerhoff, but stays on the catwalk with the injured woman and does not see Brinkerhoff woge. Wu is at the hotel and briefs Nick and Hank about the Nathaniel Adams killing. Wu is sent with another officer to guard Renard. At the time, Akira Kimura is in the room interrogating Renard when Wu interrupts and as Renard does not reply, leaves to get the key from the building supervisor. On his way back he meets with Nick and Hank. Together they discover the other officer unconscious and that Kimura has left. Later, Wu is among the officers to enter the room that Kimura had rented. Inside was The Woman in Black. While escaping, she kicked Wu a couple of times and escaped over the balcony onto another police car. Season 2 He is among the officers who arrest Akira Kimura at Nick's house. Wu is at the lumber mill when Nick arrives and tells him that it is "a big fat federal mess." He also asks if Nick was in another fight as he looks worse than he did last night. Nick laughs it off saying it always looks worse the next day and Wu accepts this. At the scene it is Wu that finds the 9mm shell casing. Wu is on scene when Nick and Hank arrive at Catherine Schade's house to investigate her death. He tells Hank that someone is here to see him, when Hank asks who it is, he introduces Jarold Kampfer who has come to report that his daughter Carly is missing. After the case is finished, Wu approaches Nick, complaining that while both Nick and Hank are out there doing actual "police work", they left Wu to handle the paperwork. After running a background check on recently-decease Carl Stanton, Wu finds out he had a wife and goes to their house. Sgt. Wu arrives at Stanton's house and finds it in disarray. He calls out for Mrs Stanton, but get no response. She suddenly appears, appearing sick with something, and comes at him with a knife and screwdriver. Wu has no choice and shoots her several times. She then falls dead straight onto him. Wu tells Nick and Hank that the Reverend, Lance Calvin, is at the Precinct to report a theft involving "some pretty bug bucks." He then shows him in and introduces him to Nick and Hank. Wu finds Norman Brewster's car at the train station with nothing inside except a pay stub from his day job. He tells Renard that the body found in the river beaten to death with a hammer is a criminal wanted by Interpol named David Esquibel. He hands Renard the file and the picture is of David Esquibel. When Nick and Hank arrive at the scene of Leo Stiles murder, Wu warns them that it’s not pretty. There are small, scratch marks and blood stains everywhere, and the body is mauled. Wu notices blood and paper towels in the bathroom, and questions the fact that the killer “took the time to clean up”. Later, Wu uses William Granger's computer to find where he and his daughter April were hiding. After listening to Renard's speech, Wu has drinks with Hank, Nick, Juliette and Renard. He and the detectives then get called on-duty to a crime-scene. At the scene of Rafael Alvarez's abduction, Wu has trouble understanding the father, Luis as he rapidly speaks in Spanish. He is later assigned to stay with Luis and his family in case they receive any news about Rafael. Wu arrives at the house of Adrian Zayne and informs the already-present Nick and Hank that Zayne has confessed. He commends them on their interrogation skills, until he is shown the basement and told that Zayne was dead when the detectives had arrived. Wu uses his computer to discover a license plate on the van that the kidnappers had used to take Donna Reynolds. They then trace it back to a Richard Berna, who freaks out when he sees Nick, to Wu's bewilderment. He tells Captain Renard that the District Attorney is here to see him. Later towards the end, after getting a warrant to open up the floor of a grocery store, the police unearth several bodies that were victims of John Kreski and his brother. Wu helps with the unearthing. When Nick becomes worried that Juliette might be with Adalind Schade, he has Wu uses the police computers to find her through her cell phone. Wu shows Nick and Captain Renard the tape of Monroe leaving the hotel. Later he is the officer who briefs Nick on the situation at Juliette's house after her fight with Captain Renard. Wu brings Nick and Hank the tapes showing the other robberies (an auto supply shop and a convenience store). He tells Nick and Hank he will circulate the mask picture to stores that sell those products. Wu is outside the second bank and briefs Nick and Hank on the situation report when they arrive. Wu is on scene at Molly Fisk's apartment when Nick and Hank arrive. Wu is with Nick and Hank when they see Andre outside the high school and goes with Nick and Hank to search for him after he flees inside. Wu is searching elsewhere when Nick and Andre fight. Wu tells Nick and Hank that the body is Brody Crawford and that the body was found by Jenna Marshall. He also draws their attention to the words "Play My Game" painted in blood on the wall outside the office where the body was found. Wu reports to Nick, Hank, and Renard that the surveillance cameras were remotely turned off. He also says that he has read all three books whose of title pages that the killer left as clues, and that all the books are fantasies. He wonders if there is a link between the books and the new Black Forest game. Renard tells him to look into the possibility. Wu tells Nick and Hank that the three books are by authors who used a nom de plume. Wu is on scene when Hank and Nick arrive at Vicky Edwards' house. He identifies the Sudoku puzzle and says that he knows what to do with it. He solves the puzzle and says that the highlighted numbers are 3-1-2-1-9-1-5. He then says that the numbers are not latitude or longitude, doesn't work as a phone number, and they're too short for a social security number. Once Nick has suggested that it is a date and time he then works out that "nom de plume" is a place - actually a restaurant. He then suggests correctly that the killer helped Jenna to write the code for the game. Nick and Hank give him the letters that they have found and get him to run anagram program over the letters. He is in the group that try to arrest Trinket Lipslums at the safe house and follows him up the fire escape, but is left hanging on the ladder when Lipslums cuts the stanchions with his acid on his nails. Once Lipslums has jumped off of the roof, he asks for "a little help down here." He is a witness at the trail of Don Nidaria because he was the first officer on the scene, and he also interviewed him. When initially testifying he says that Nidaria showed no emotion regarding the death of his wife. Barry Kellogg the defense lawyer then released his Ziegevolk pheromones and through leading questions gets him to change his testimony to seeing Nidaria crying and distraught. Along with Nick and Captain Renard he tells Hank that he has to leave the office as he is on leave, since it has been 4 years since his last vacation. He is at Jill Prembrey's house when Nick arrives and briefs him regarding the burns on her and around the house. With Nick he reviews the footage she shot of Mount Hood. He accompanies Nick when he goes to interview Jill's boss Thom Evans who explains that Jill was attacked on Mount Hood. Thom, Nick and Wu then go to the site where Jill was working. On their return they discover that their truck has been vandalized by Markus Hemmings. Nick and Wu bring him in for questioning. He interrupts Nick and Captain Renard to tell them about the cattle mutilations and possible murder on Robert Hadley's ranch. When Renard says that it is County's jurisdiction he replys that they have asked for assistance. He accompanies Nick to the ranch where they speak to Robert and look at the mutilated cattle. He is with Nick when he finds the skin fragment that Vincent lost while crossing the barbed wire fence. They return to the farm and have a brief conversation with George Lazure, which ends with Wu telling him that "no one has been probed ... yet". Wu tells Nick about Maureen Rodriguez's "abduction" and gives him a description of her vehicle. Nick asks him to look into the cattle mutilations. He calls Nick to tell him that the ovaries were being removed, that there had been 27 attacks going back to Nebraska. He attends the scene of Evan Childs' murder and collates the witness statements. He is with Nick and Hank when they search Anton's loft. He tells Nick, Hank and Renard about the graffiti on the vacant lot, and when Nick leaves, pursues him. Sergeants Wu and Franco are called to a home where a disturbance is underway. Inside they find Richard Mulpus destroying the interior. Initially he attacks Franco, and Wu helps his partner. When Mulpus knocks Wu to the ground and is about to kill him, he is shot by Franco. When Nick and Hank arrive they brief them on the situation including the fact that the body of Lilly O'Hara is undamaged. Wu calls Nick to tell him that tox report found a combination of hallucinogen and tetrodotoxin, which cause a death-like state and an eventual rage-filled state. He tells Nick and Captain Renard about the disturbances occurring all over Portland. He accompanies Nick to the scene and goes into the coffee shop with Nick. The two of them hear a noise upstairs and go up to search. Lilly O'Hara who was hiding behind some shelves comes out and bites Wu on the leg. Nick chases her and she leaps out of a window. Season 3 Webisode Part 1 "Deep Freeze" Wu and Franco call on Bud Wurstner in his shop, to ask if he has seen anything unusual. Bud answers that he hasn't, the officers say that he is to call them if he sees anything unusual. Part 3 "Tight Squeeze" Wu and Franco cautiously enter Bud's shop with guns drawn, in response to his emergency call. Wu call out for Mr. Wurstner, and Bud emerges from the walk-in freezer. Just as Bud emerges the zombie attacks the officers and all three retreat into the freezer. With the zombie hammering on the door with its fists, Wu ask Bud if the freezer locks. Bud hands him the wrench and he uses it to lock the door. Wu then calls for backup on he radio. Part 4 "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" He hears a voice outside that he recognizes, it's Hank, so he opens the door. He warns Hank about the zombie and watches while Hank knocks the zombie out with one punch. He then says that they had worn him down. Personality Wu's demeanor is defined as somewhat sarcastic, and with a dry sense of humor; he is also very by the book, and follows protocols to the letter. Abilities Wu is particularly skilled in surveillance technology (he attributes this to being Asian) and is often called by his superiors to help them review recorded videos of crime scenes, making him a valuable asset to the Portland Police. In , he shows that he is very good at solving different types of puzzles while in , he is shown to be able to speak Tagalog while conversing with his cousin. Images Quotes * (To Renard) "Of course I can, I'm Asian." * "I guess they're gonna have to face the music." * (To Hank and Nick) "Actually, that was a paraphrase. I left out all the bad language because I couldn't write that fast" * (To Hank and Nick) "It's obvious- it was committed by a barefoot man carrying a wolf.'m" * (To Nick) "So let me get this straight: in the last six hours you've arrested six felons, you've saved a damsel in distress, and reunited a family, while I filled out three dozen overtime reports, and scrubbed out the coffee maker. Yeah, we've all put in a rich, full day." * (About the trashed office) "I've heard of road rage ... but ... office rage?" * (Upon telling Nick he found a copy of Thomas Paine's "Rights of Man" in a suspect's apartment) "So we know he's literate." * (Upon finding a pit full of skeletons under a convenience store floor) "Clean up on aisle 4!" * (While hanging off a fire escape ladder several stories up) "A little help down here!" * "The truth is out there, east of Portland." * (To George Lazure) "Nobody was probed...yet." * (To Nick and Hank) "This is getting too weird, even for Portland." Trivia *''Wu'' (吳) is a common Chinese surname. Not to be confused with wu (五), which means the number "five". However, Wu is not Chinese.Grimm: The Warlock Issue 3 *Wu describes himself as having a very low tolerance for pain. *The foreign objects Wu ate while under the spell of Adalind Schade in Season 1 were actually prop food made to look like foreign objects; the sofa padding was pound cake, the carpet was cotton candy, and the coins were chocolate. The paper clip, of course, was real and not actually eaten.https://twitter.com/NBCGrimm/status/224273780795654145 *The actor, Reggie Lee, originally auditioned for the role of Hank Griffin. Category:Law Enforcement Personnel